earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Rise
Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Alliance_Roleplaying_Guilds category:Roleplaying Guilds Crimson Rise is one of the most popular Alliance role-playing guilds on the Earthen Ring server. We are typically regarded as Medium RP, but RP is not mandatory to be a member. All are welcome, simply contact an Officer or apply on our web site. Visit our web site for more details at www.CrimsonRise.net. Overview The Crimson Rise exists to support the cause of the Red Dragonflight. Led by the dragonqueen, Alexstrasza, we strive to safeguard all life on Azeroth. However, despite our compassion for all life, we will use any means necessary to eliminate and kill malevolent threats to the lives of others. You might be curious as to why the Red Dragonflight has decided to call upon mere mortals to aid their cause. Times, however, are precarious. First, of course, are the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Also, however, the Black Dragonflight continues to grow and send more black dragons, disguised in mortal form, to live among us. There are also rumours afloat that the Blue Dragonflight are dabbling in highly suspicious activities. With new concerns emerging daily, new allies must emerge as well. And so we serve Queen Alexstrasza in her pursuits... and call ourselves The Crimson Rise. History This guild was originally formed by Olwei, Adrahan and Mavanah in the Fall of 2007. Recently, the guild has exploded in population and has quickly grown to be among the most popular RP guilds on the Alliance side of the server. Join us for fun times and cuppincakes! Guild Rules The Big Three There are only three rules that, if broken, warrant automatic removal of a member. 1. Respect If a member is disrespectful to another member, they will be spoken to by either a Consort or a Dragon. Disrespect may include any of the following: offensive language, blatant insults, condescending attitude, scamming 2. Guild Chat - RP Only In the guild channel, members are expected to communicate as though their characters are the ones speaking. This means members will avoid the use of in-game terminologies (level, +15 Int, addons, etc) and slang/abbreviations (ding, wb, ty, xp, etc.) We fully understand that there are many new RPers among us and that it may take some time to get familiar and comfortable with this. Just try your best. If you are interested in communicating just as a player, please join and use the ooc channel for out-of-character chat. 3. Representing the Guild For recruitment and ally purposes, it's important that the Crimson Rise maintains a solid reputation as the premier RP guild on Earthen Ring. Please keep in mind that your actions in game may reflect on the guild as a whole. Therefore, please try to avoid the following: - begging for money - scamming items or ninjaing (stealing) loot - being greedy - ditching groups Officers If you are interested in contacting the guild for any reason, the following are the three main leaders: ; Olwei, High Executor : Organizational leader and head of recruitment. Contact for advice on how to best use your fuzzy kittens in pictorial exploitation. ; Adrahan, High Chancellor : HTML and techno master. Tends to break things. ; Evangeline, High Seer : Story weaver extraordinare and social butterfly.